ppgz and tmnt
by animelover276
Summary: for all people who like ppgz and tmnt:the ppgz go to nyc where the meet the tmnt.then villians from new townsville start appearing.
1. Chapter 1

PPGZ and TMNT

Momoko p.o.v

The professor and ken were creating a new invention (as always). It was small but powerful. We also have pets; I have a mew named kamari, Miyako has a buneary named yui and kaoru has a pichu named Yuri. "The remote is finished!" yelled the professor.

"Great!"We all said.

Kaoru p.o.v

The professor made an invention that can send us anywhere. I wanted to try it out first but Momoko took the damn remote. "What the hell Momoko!" I yelled.

"I'm the leader!"

"Well I didn't vote for you!"

"You guys just need to shut up and let me have the remote!"

"Hell no Miyako!"

"Girls that remote is very fragile!" yelled the professor. "don't press any buttons!" yelled ken. But it was too late. We pushed a button that caused a bright light.

"Mommy!"

"Wait for me mommy!"

"I'm coming too!"

Our pets jumped in the light with us.

Miyako p.o.v

We thought we were flying for a moment then we hit ground. When we looked up we saw what we thought was a secret laboratory. Then we saw four walking monsters, a really cool robot, and two people just staring at us. "What the hell!"Yelled kaoru. "What the shell!" yelled one of the monsters.

Momoko p.o.v

"Momoko what did you just do?" Miyako asked."I didn't do anything, it was kaoru's fault!" I yelled.

"My fault you were the one who pressed the button!" yelled kaoru.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Miyako is that your hand on my shoulder?" I said.

"no im beside kaoru."

"kaoru?"

"no."

"then who-oh my fuckin god!

kaoru p.o.v

we saw a rat. a rat touching momoko!what the fuck is goin on!then momoko fainted.

"ewww yuck!"yelled miyako and she fainted.

"nap time."i said before fainting.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

kaoru p.o.v

i woke up with the same ugly rat touching my face. "GET YOUR FUCKIN HAND OFF MY FACE!" i yelled. momoko and miyako woke up instantly. "kaoru did Dai pop your soccer ball again?" asked miyako.

"where are we." asked momoko.

"you're in new york city." said the monster with the purple bandana.

"NEW YORK CITY!" we yelled shocked.

"so who are you?" i asked.

"leonardo."

"donatello."

"raphael."

"michelangelo."

"long names." said momoko.

"just call us leo, don, raph, and mikey." said leonardo.

"so who are you?" asked don.

"momoko."

"miyako."

"kaoru."

"i'm april and this is casey." said the girl pointing to the boy next to her.

"i'm cerling. i come from the time 2105." said the robot.

"you're from the future!" i asked.

"so kaoru i got a question." said casey.

"which one of those girls is your girlfriend?" asked mikey.

i looked at them as though they were stupid. same with everyone else. "dumbasses i'm a girl." i said.

"you are!" they had a questioning look on their faces.

"prove it." said mikey.

i looked at momoko and miyako. they nodded their heads in agreement as we took out our compacts and transformed.

_hyper blossom_

_rolling bubbles_

_powered buttercup_

_powerpuff girls z_

everyone was shocked to see us like this. "you guys are-" said leo.

"super heroes!" yelled mikey.

blossom p.o.v

"what the-" said casey.

"enough proof for you?" asked buttercup. casey and mikey nodded their heads.

"we are now super heroines called the powerpuff girls z." said bubbles.

"you may call us blossom, bubbles, and buttercup." i said.

"how did you become the powerpuff girls z?"asked don.

"well it all started when the professor and his son ken created chemical x." i said. "then their cute robot dog peach accidentaly dropped a dessert cake in the chemical x, which turned it into chemical z. then the climate started to act weird and ken thought it was a good idea to use chemical z to fix it." said bubbles. "so he fired chemical z into an iceberg in new townsville harbor, which exploded white and black z rays. one white ray hit peach, which gave him the ability to talk." said buttercup.

"and the black rays hit random things. three of the white rays hit us , which turned us into..." i said

"the powerpuff girls z!" we yelled.

"and speaking of which." i said. i took out my compact and the professor popped on the screen. "girls where are you?" he asked worried.

"were in new york city." said bubbles.

"and we met some new friends." i said and pointed the screen to the tmnt. the professor, ken, and peach had surprised faces. "who the-"said ken

"what the-"said peach.

"they're the tmnt." said buttercup.

"what does that stand for?" asked ken.

""teenage mutant ninja turtles." said leo.

"i guess the transporter sends you to a different universe." said the professor.

"we interupt this program with some breaking news." said the reporter. "AN EVIL MUTATED MONKEY IS DESTROYING THE CITY!" he yelled. the camera went on mojo jojo with his jojo bot.

"not this guy again!" yelled buttercup.

"you know him?" asked don.

"yea he's one of the guys we fight." said buttercup.

"we better see how you uys handle them." said april. we nodded our heads and they followed us outta the manhole. we went over to where mojo was.

"NOT SO FAST MOJO JOJO!" we yelled.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

blossom p.o.v

"NOT SO FAST MOJO JOJO!"we yelled. mojo turned around. "what took you so long mojo." he asked.

"shut up so we can kick your ass." said buttercup.

_shooting yo-yo_

_bubble champagne_

_swing sonic_

then a portal opened showing new townsville and mojo was sucked in it. then closed before we could take a step towards it. it opened again and our pets were on the floor.

"kamaki?"

"yui?"

"yuri?"

"MOMMY!" they yelled and ran towards us. we were so happy to see them.

"where the hell were you!" asked buttercup.

"we were in the sinnoh region." said kamaki.

"um who are they?" asked leo.

"these are our pets." i said.

"i'm kamaki the mew."

"i'm yui the buneary."

"i'm yuri the pichu." then we had all the introductions and went back to the sewer.

"i forgot to ask. who's the rat?" asked buttercup.

"i am their father." he said.

"master splinter." said don.

"how is he your father?" asked bubbles.

they explained everything about him finding them insome strange ooze and raised them to be ninjas. "so how did they become your pets?" asked leo. we told them that they became our pets after we rescued them from a car accident. after we nursed them back to health, they wanted to stay with us.

"oh and one more thing." said don.

"what?" i asked.

"we have a villian called the shredder and he's really bad." said leo.

"lethal." said don.

"vicious." said mikey.

"go in and wonder if you'll get out alive." said raph.

"we had a villian like that." said bubbles.

"he calls himself him." said buttercup.

"why do they call him that?" asked mikey.

"because his name is so horrible people are scared to say it." i said.

"what's his real name?" asked don.

"his real name is*******" i said.

"damn that's really scary." said mikey whimpering.

"we told you." we all said.

"even i'm scared of it." said yuri. kamaki and yui nodded in agreement.

"now we need to figure out how to get home." said bubbles.

"uh is this another one of your villians?" asked don. we ran to the tv and saw fuzzy lumpkins. "this is my land!" he yelled.

"really." said buttercup.

"2 in one day?" asked bubbles.

"whatever he's easy." i said.

"that's not all." said leo. the amebo boys+girl showed up too.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" yelled buttercup.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

kaoru p.o.v

fuzzy and the amebo boys+girl were a piece of cake. they went back to the portal back to new townsville. then we went back to the sewers for rest and relaxation. then the next day, the professor and ken explained how to fix the transporter. we kind of got the hang of it, until the circuits exploded. don came over and helped us.

"gee donnie i didn't know you were a smartass." i said.

"well i am the smartest out of my brothers." said don.

"you may be as smart as the professor." said miyako. then we heard an alarm. "what the hell." i said.

"it's the foot." said leo.

"who?" i asked.

"a band of ninjas who work for the shredder."

"and they're on their way here." said don.

"you got that right." said a voice. a man with a scar on his face and a dragon tattoo rammed in. "who the hell is he?" asked momoko.

"hun, the leader of the purple dragons." said raph.

"girls." said momoko.

_hyper blossom_

_rolling bubbles_

_powered buttercup_

"new recruits eh. well they should be a piece of cake." said hun. he sent the foot ninjas to attack us. we fought hard, and we won. as the ninjas were retreating, hun said "those girls can't defeat the shredder. you just wait."

"the shredder?" asked bubbles.

"yea he's as mean as he sounds." said leo.

"let us explain." said don. they told us all about the shredder and what his weakness is.

"he also has a daughter." said leo.

"what!?" asked momoko.

"what'd he do? adopt her?" i asked. they all nodded their head. "and she's as tough as him." said raph.

"we can't let our guard down." said don.

"yea." said momoko.

"whatever. i'm ready to kick some ass." i said. the alarm went off and do i have to say we had to fight?

"um who are they?" asked don.

"and why do they look just like you except they're boys?" asked mikey.

"NO COMMENT!" we yelled as we started to gross out. "they're disgusting." said miyako.

"miyako suck it up we have to fight them anyway." said momoko.

_hyper blossom_

_rolling bubbles_

_powered buttercup_

and we flew off the the city with the TMNT behind us.

**me: hi just one question. does the last part ring a bell to who they're fighting? i hope you know. next chapter coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

blossom p.o.v

we flew into the city with the TMNT behind us jumping on roofs. while we were flying, we saw cars on top of each other and buildings slightly destroyed. "they couldn't have done all this." said bubbles.

"yea they're just little brats." said buttercup. but they did. we saw the rowdyruff boys throwing a car to each other.

"this is fun." said brick.

"i don't know how we got here but who cares." said boomer.

"yea this is way better than destroying new townsville." said butch.

"NOT SO FAST ROWDYRUFF BOYS!" we**(the girls)**yelled. boomer dropped the car and turned to look at us. "look it's the powerpuff hags z." said brick.

"WE ARE NOT HAGS!" i yelled.

"man are they always like this?" asked mikey from a nearby building. we looked at him with an evil glare. "they're annoying." i said.

"you would feel the same way if you were us." said buttercup.

"whatever we now know what to do." i said.

"not that again." said buttercup.

"i really don't wanna do that again." said bubbles.

"you have to get throught us first." said brick.

"that's easy." i said.

"oh yea." said the rrbz and they kinda got scared from our girly faces**(remember in episode 51)**.

"yea you guys are a sinch." said buttercup.

"we don't even have to fight." said bubbles.

"all we have to do is this." i said as we blew kisses to them.**(favorite part ever!)**. they were blown off into the portal to new townsville.

"bye boys." we said and we flew back to the turtles. "what was that?" asked don. we started to giggle a little before saying "their weakness." we went back to the sewer to see casey and april waiting for us. "where have you guys been?" asked april.

"oh just fighting the most horrifying of our villians." i said sarcasticly.

"they weren't that horrifying." said leo.

"i was being sarcastic." i said while sweatdropping.

the next day me and the girls were out buying pizza and comics for you-know who. when we got back mikey was all up in our faces. "did you get it?" he asked.

"pizza's here!" we yelled. we didn't see everyone else until they dropped right in front of us and grabbed the box. "dude really?" asked kaoru. the turtles nodded their heads and stuffed them in the pizza. we all sweatdropped. three slices of pizza were floating in the air and headed towards kamaki, yui, and yuri. "thanks kamaki." said yui.

"yea i really like that psychic power you have." said yuri.

"hey that was ours." said mikey.

"what was that?" yuri asked with her cheeks sparking.

"n-nothing." stammered mikey as he back away. we sweatdropped.


End file.
